


Fire That Burns

by benjaminrussell



Series: 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Eddie is finally ready to tell everyone about his and Buck's relationship.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Fire That Burns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myemergence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myemergence/gifts).



> For the drabble prompt: "Song: Fire That Burns by Circa Waves, characters: Buck/Eddie"

“Buck, I know you think I’m scared to tell people about us, but I’m not.” Eddie burst into the locker room where Buck had just finished getting cleaned up after their last call.

“There's no rush to tell anyone if you’re not ready." Buck closed his locker and turned to look at Eddie.

“It’s not that. I feel so strongly about you that it took me a while to wrap my head around it.” Eddie met Buck’s gaze, trying to convey his sincerity. “I don't want to hide our relationship.”

“Okay, let's tell them.” Buck’s smile was like the sun.


End file.
